


【黒緑、橙緑】雌猫に♡勝手に仕上がれ

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 橫倉、丸倉
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Yokoyama Yuu/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【黒緑、橙緑】雌猫に♡勝手に仕上がれ

**Author's Note:**

> 上次貓咪沒讓哥哥吃到，  
> 所以我很努力的讓他吃了🤧🍃
> 
> 全篇都是車，對8起，是變態🍃  
> 沒有劇情可言🍃
> 
> 設定是沿用上一篇貓咪文學。

室內響起風扇運轉的聲音，炎熱的夏日待在陰涼處是最好的選擇，高溫三十五度上下，要是走在外頭肯定要曬成黑炭了。

橫山家裡的兩隻貓正懶散的靠在沙發上休憩，三人座的沙發空間分別被佔據左右兩側，沙發椅上還佈滿許多閱讀完還尚未歸位的漫畫書籍，而大倉那側則是放了許多先前纏著主人買來的玩偶，將原先乾淨整潔的客廳弄得亂糟糟。

丸山不死心的又拿起茶几上的遙控器，對著客廳上方的機器按下開啟鍵，本該有提示音沒有正常響起，連機械的面板也沒有亮起燈來，果然如橫山所說的一樣，冷氣大概是壞掉了吧。丸山無力地趴在沙發上垂落他的貓耳表達著無奈。

與人類相比貓咪的耐熱程度肯定比較低，否則平時活力滿滿的兩隻貓也不會現在只想癱坐在沙發裡，像是被抽乾力氣一樣東倒西歪地躺著。

氣溫實在過於悶熱，體內溫度逐漸上升，弄得腦漿暈沉的臨近停止思考的終點線。大倉突然想到了昨夜橫山買回來的冰品還沒吃過呢，喊著丸山到冰箱冷凍庫去拿來。接著橫山也湊了過來，三人就在客廳一人一支咬著冰棒。

室內熱得不像話，太陽直吊在天花板上似的瘋狂蒸發空氣中的水份子，一人兩貓吃的滿身大汗，似乎沒有達到任何消暑的作用。

大倉舔著冰棍的模樣有些誘人，他平時吃東西都很快速果決，可吃冰品時卻意外地緩慢，還是丸山提醒他滴到手腕上才注意到，然後像是要阻止融化的節奏般，他開始吐出小舌來舔起化開的糖水。

橫山也注意到了大倉的模樣，差點沒將嘴裡的冰棍一口咬斷。明明才剛吃完應該也補充了些水份，可看著自家寶貝貓咪的舉動，頓時口乾舌燥起來，橫山舔舐自己豐厚的唇瓣想滋潤下，可他眼底的瞳孔一閃閃的緊盯著眼前的大倉。

墨黑色的眼珠在湧起不該有的色彩之前，橫山果斷地離席到浴室沖澡了，寬鬆的褲襠被半勃的硬物撐起，難受得急需冰冷水液來沖刷他的下流心思。

聽著不遠處的水聲，丸山安心往大倉身旁一靠，兩具身軀的皮膚沾黏在一起感覺令大倉感到不適地噁心，丸山原本就比常人容易流汗的體質加上過高的體溫憑藉著肌膚傳遞而來。

“マルちゃん、好熱，別靠那麼近啦。” 大倉不耐煩的往旁邊挪動些微距離。

“可是想抱著たっちょん嘛，你繼續吃呀，要融化了喔。” 丸山指指他的手裡，他迷人的顴骨隨著笑容澎滿起來。

聽到要融化了大倉也顧不得丸山了，一口咬回冰棒，溫潤的口腔含進乳白色的柱體，人工製作的香草顆粒散在舌面，敵不過酷暑的部分溶解在他時常勾起的嘴角，奶油粉黃的黏膩糖水讓人想品嚐看看是否符合包裝上展示的一樣美味可口。

丸山湊過頭嗅著大倉頂在頭上的貓耳，鼻尖的微汗弄得他覆蓋在耳面的貓毛貼在肌膚邊緣，線條分明的下顎顫動了一下，丸山沿著角度來到人類的耳朵邊，舔咬上已經暈染開紅霜色調的耳骨。

“ぁ、マルちゃん...” 大倉含著冰棍的嘴想提出抗議，可耳間收籠著丸山的舔舐水聲，讓他喊著對方名字的聲音軟了些許，連帶握著的木棍也差點掉下地面，上頭還有一半的冰呢。

丸山不安份的手心貼在大倉的腰腹，然後趁勢向上頭滑去，故意的擦過紅梅小點。不久前大倉嫌熱才換穿的背心，綿薄的布料阻擋不了丸山的無理取鬧，大倉氣得肘擊旁邊的性騷擾笨蛋，可沒什麼效果，對方的手掌還是黏在他身上。

丸山纏人地鑽進背心旁的開口，偌大的肌膚露在外頭彷彿在邀請著丸山的進入，他寬厚的掌心貼合著大倉敏感的胸口，指尖不客氣得蹭著嬌弱的乳尖。

“あ、ぁ...そこ♡…あかん♡……マル、ちくび...だめ♡、触らんといて、っ♡...” 

指下柔軟的肉粒急速膨脹起來，敏感度良好的身軀正微微顫抖著。丸山將腳跨在大倉左右兩側，形成將他環抱在懷裡的姿勢，曖昧的距離好似他們是戀人般的恩愛錯覺。

大倉咬著冰棍邊用上雙手想掙脫開來，可弱點被對方捏在手裡怎樣也用不上力氣。頂端的果實被蹂躪碾壓著，迫使他喉間發出低低地喘息。

丸山刻意地大力一捏緊雙乳，懷裡的大倉洩出高昂的貓鳴聲，電流般的快感從尖端傳遞到全身。牙關一鬆，尚未來得急吃光的冰棍掉在他自己的背心上頭，暈開甜膩的糖水。

“啊，衣服弄髒了，たっちょん要被罵了喔。”

大倉氣得白他一眼，“還不是你害得才掉下的嘛。”

丸山過於刻意地貼在他的耳面上說話，耳膜內塞滿對方充滿性暗示的成熟語氣。大倉的臀縫被燒燙的硬物貼合著，還往前頂頂惹得他只能僵直背脊想拉開距離。

大倉緊緊合攏雙腿間，可襠部的布料被自己的半勃頂起，丸山拉開他的雙膝捂上那個開始發熱的部位。手指下流地由下至上的隔著布料摩擦，勾畫出大倉的形狀。丸山就像個優秀的橡皮糖，用盡力氣也掰不開距離，而體內逐漸湧起的熱源令他焦躁地在丸山懷裡扭動。

“ぅ、ん...はぁ♡、あん...ぁ、あっ♡...”

呻吟持續變得更加綿軟，丸山捏著他的下顎將自己乾燥的嘴唇貼合上去，強硬地迫使大倉交換著口內的唾液，入侵的舌吻在他的唇瓣，像被吞噬般地啃咬。

在接吻之餘，丸山趁機脫下對方已經弄髒的下褲，不安份的手指摸上後方的肉口，穴口已經冒出鼓鼓水液，黏膩地表達出大倉正處於性慾的漩渦。

胡亂抹上他自己分泌的淫液，便埋入丸山粗糙的指節，內部柔軟的腸壁歡喜的吞咬著入侵物。

“あっ♡、ひぁ...マル、マルちゃん♡...おしり、ぅ...だめ♡...”

大倉綿軟的身軀向後靠在丸山的身上，乖巧的像被征服的雌性，任由他隨意地擺弄。癱軟的貓尾掛在丸山的手臂上，一點點搔刮著肌膚。無力的手指捏在丸山的手腕上，沒用上多少力氣來阻止，看起來反倒像自己求人家放進去似的景象。

橫山才剛從浴室出來就看到貓咪們陷入情慾的樣子，尤其是大倉的模樣，不是都已經結紮了嗎。丸山一撥弄又耐不住舒適愉悅的快感襲來，哪有雄性長得那麼女氣又魅惑的啊。

橫山板著臉靠近他們，方才淋浴沖濕的髮尾滴落冰冷水珠在大倉的身上，他迷惑地向上一看，瞳孔映著主人的臉，一瞬間大倉的面龐充溢果醬般的緋紅。

“横山くん、...” 啊...被主人看到自己下流的模樣了。毫無羞恥心地躺在丸山的身上呻吟，扭動著屁股想甩開手指卻逐漸深入，對方汗腺分泌的水滴滲入他的肌理，發情般的媚惑種子弄撒在體內似的讓體溫持續攀升。

“マル、怎麼又欺負大倉呢？” 橫山生氣的皺起眉頭，但看起來也沒有要立刻制止的意思。

“裕ちーん、這裡已經準備好了唷。” 丸山腦筋一轉，把大倉往橫山方向一推，扒開白雪膚色的股間，一左一右的撐開雌貓的淫穴，裡頭粉紅的肉壁流出透明黏稠，還不斷收縮著嬌嫩的小口。

“やぁ、横山くん、......見ないでゃ、...恥ずかしいもん...” 

大倉垂下眼簾，淚水即將滴出的繞著眼眶打轉，鼻尖紅通通的浮出汗水，星點的臉頰紅潤的像顆鮮果，更過分的是橘色的貓尾欲蓋彌彰的遮掩在自己股間，獸尾像等著主人責罵般的顫抖起來。

預想的情況沒有發生，大倉額前的汗水被抹去一半，橫山憐愛地湊近親吻著他。從貓耳、前髮、額面、鼻樑，最後到嘴角邊。剛才被採收的薄唇被近乎碾壓地粗暴對待，強制的掩蓋掉丸山留下的痕跡。

“あっ、ぁ...は♡、っ、ん...ぁ、よこ♡、...ぁ、っ♡...” 

大倉唇齒打著冷顫，由於橫山才沖過冷水的緣故，豐厚的唇面還是趨近冰涼的溫度，可親吻的方式卻是吞噬自己的熱絡，即將被佔有的意味霸道且濃厚。

橫山放開繞在腰間的白色吸水浴巾，白皙的身軀透著淡色的血管浮印，股間的勃起巨物呈現可怖的暗紅色彩。

大倉害怕地吞口唾液，無辜的看著主人的方向。橫山的肉柱抵在他的穴口，磨磨蹭蹭的還不進入，可癱軟的身軀漸漸地焦急起來，肉口處的透黏物質弄髒主人的東西，一張一合的想要咬回不停抽離的肉莖。

“よこ、やまくん♡...ふっ、う、ぅ...”

“これ、ほしい?” 橫山壞心地問著對方，頂端埋入又立刻抽出，搔癢感擴大到深處，腸壁攪動著表達不悅。看著主人陷入情慾的模樣促使大倉著魔般的點頭答應，還小聲的說著想要主人的東西。

橫山也搞得自己滿頭汗而焦躁不已，他到底還是耐不住性子把肉柱埋入大倉的穴口，用力地開拓著緊緻的肉壁。

“はぁ、やぁん...ぅ、っ、ゃ...ふとい、よこ♡、やまくん...あっ、痛いぃ、っ、...あん、んん♡...苦しい...”

大倉差點腰軟得要掉下沙發，被丸山一把抓回腿上放置，一直被冷落的丸山撫上大倉小巧的肉莖，嗅著眼前雌貓散發的悠然甜味，邊開始配合著橫山的律動上下搓揉起來。

橫山像打樁似的胡亂擺動著腰腹，粗挺的物體進行著規律的抽拔，肉柱的柔軟頭部親吻著腔內深處，先前分泌過多的腸液打濕橫山的東西，澆灌著黏稠的潤滑。

“ねぇ、オレとマルのどっちがいい?”

噗哧的抽插聲響敲在大倉的腦內，肉感的腿根被丸山掰得角度大開，色情的吞噬畫面映在他迷濛的雙眼，近距離接觸著主人的慾情，清晰地認知到交合的現實。

“やぁ、あ...ん、ぅ...し、らん♡...ぁ...キミくん♡、おなか...奥、あん♡…おく…だめ、あっ♡、キミく、んん♡...うっ、ふっ♡、ん..にゃんぁ♡……..”

既然大倉給不出答案，那主人只能更賣力的讓身下的寶貝貓咪感到舒服。讓丸山緊緊抓住大倉的肉感腿間，而橫山一戳一刺的弧度令大倉不停泛淚，也沒力量能掙脫現在面臨的窘境。

“ただよし、かわいい♡…かわいいな...” 既憐愛且寵溺的情感襲來，橫山輕柔地擦拭愛貓的眼淚，身下卻不減撫慰他秘處的力度。

“む、っ♡…ぁ、キミくん♡…キミく、好き♡…す、き...キミく♡…”

被撞暈的大倉吐出求愛的詞彙，凝聚在眼眶的透明淚水啪嗒地向外垂落，劃開在臉頰兩側，然後匯集在小巧精緻的下顎骨，癱軟的手環上主人寬厚背脊，嘴裡嬌嗔般的語氣催化著扭曲的關係。

丸山聽到懷裡的大倉對著橫山說了喜歡，嫉妒的親上他的唇瓣，咬得飽滿唇肉紅紅紫紫，讓他只能吐出無意義的呻吟。

“はぁ、おーくら、出すわ...中に...” 

“ひぁ、あん♡…にゃん♡♡…あか、ん♡…キミ、く♡…オレ....  
もっ、出ちゃう...んん♡…”

儘管大倉的性別確實是雄性，可漸漸地喪失對於生理性別的分界線，距離他自己主動要求交配的景象是指日可待。一人兩貓持續發展著天平上歪斜的情感，求歡在漫長的炎熱夏日仍不間歇......。

終わり

**Author's Note:**

> 哥哥終於吃到了，我真的虐他好多次都沒寫完🥵
> 
> 其實本來要寫產乳的，我也不知道怎麼會變普通的車。  
> 還想寫兩個一起來的，嗯下次吧🍃
> 
> 希望有一天我會寫蕩婦🍃不再永遠處女
> 
> 貓咪文學既老梗又好蛇🥺...  
> 如果蛇了按一下愛心嘛，洩洩🥺💞  
> ao3也可以發評論喔💞
> 
> ps.目前lof災情慘重，更新一樣ao3與blog都會放


End file.
